Beauty and the Beast
by Atlas-sama
Summary: Lyn as Belle, Hector as the Beast and Eliwood as Gaston!  How on earth did our heroes get into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfic about Fire Emblem! Rated K+ because… well, if you know the story of Beauty and the Beast then you know that it isn't always cheerful XD.

I hope you somehow like it and want to read more!

* * *

**Act 1**

"Do I… do I really have to do that?"

"You have to! You have to!"

"Hah… well, can't help it… … ahem…" Eliwood cleared his throat, holding his textbook right in front of his head to cover his face. He didn't want anyone to see his face going red… . Even though, his voice was steady and firm. He was just almost like a professional… if he wouldn't hold his textbook the way he did.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town is only she who is beautiful as… … do I really-"

"YES!"

"A-Alright… ahem… … who is beautiful as me so I'm making plans to woo and… … what, you want me to s…"

"Just do it!"

"Haaaaah… okay, okay… … so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle!" That… was hard. He looked up from his textbook, only to see the somehow bored looks in the kid's faces. But most of the other people like 'Belle', Ninian, Fiora, Marcus and so on stood there with their mouths open.

"He's… well, his good at reading, but there have to be more emotions!"  
"Yeah! It's like he doesn't want to marry her!"  
"Well, he doesn't want to…"  
"But his role wants to!"  
"And he is asking us stuff during the play!"  
"And he still doesn't want to marry her!"  
"Who cares, dammit?"  
"I do!"  
"But I do not!"  
"Oh shut up, will you?"

Some of the kids were just randomly making remarks about Eliwood's performance.

"W-Well, not bad, Eliwood." This voice belonged to Lyn – or temporarily called 'Belle' – who stood some meters away from the red-haired lord. Her face showed more than just a hint of red.

Around them were some of their troop, staring intensely at them. Especially some people… .

These people who almost stared them into the ground were Ninian, Fiora, Kent, somehow Rath, especially Sain and Hector. Ninian and Fiora suddenly seemed a bit on edge, looking at Eliwood who slightly hid his face. Sain also looked at the lord, but only because he was jealous of him. Why… why didn't he get the role! He wanted it so badly! Kent and Rath stood there silently, but somehow looking at Lyn. And Hector… well, Hector tried to cover his mouth but eventually, he couldn't help it.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Eliwood, that's… HAHAHAHA! Seriously, just look at your face! And Lyn's!"

"Oh? Do you really think you should laugh at us? Hmmm… who was it who has to play the role of _the Beast_? On second thought… I think this role perfectly suits this distinct person, really."

"Bah! Who told you I would do this sh…" Suddenly, Hector felt how he was under attack of the greatest battle strategy of kids… the '_attack of the puppy eyes_'.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, I'll do it… so will you just stop looking at me as if I were some kind of monster, **hu!**" Some of the kids cowered in fear at the sudden outburst of the lord.

"See? As I said: It _perfectly_ suits you."

"Grrr…"

"Wow, you're better in this role as I thought!"

Hector, remarking how he just fell right into her trap, only gave a hiss and crossed his arms.

But how the heck did it come to this? Why did our heroes have to perform a play? And why – WHY – was Eliwood acting as Gaston, of all people? Questions and more questions!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all: Sorry for the long wait XD.

And thanks for your reviews! ^^

* * *

**Act 2**

"My, oh my… did she really make the right choice? But oh well, I've got nothing against it. It is quite entertaining in its own unique way." Legault chuckled a bit while standing on the 'side lines'. To be honest, he was quite relieved that _he_ hasn't been considered as qualified for this role. Well, as for another role… but that wasn't of importance right now.

The man who had been elected as Lyn's 'father' stood proudly at the side of his 'daughter'.

"It is my very duty to protect the young La— I mean, my very daughter! Anyone who wants to marry her has to undergo a secret special training going on for ten days straight! So, who wants to give it a try, hu?" And Lyn was only left mumbling something like "Why… why?". But… who was her 'father'?

[One hour ago…]

"Hm…"

"Well…"

"I told you this whole play-crap was a stupid ide-"

"Quiet."

"Wha-"

"**Quiet!** I'm thinking!"

Hector let out some curses – but not so loud, otherwise a certain someone would do something he certainly didn't want to happen to him. Lyn on the other hand stood there quietly, rubbing her chin with her fingers. What now? Someone out of this bunch consisting of eleven people was supposed to play the role of her '_father_', but who?

_Lyn's eleven_ were lined up some meters away from Lyn and Hector. These people were Merlinus, Sain, Kent, Marcus, Bartre, Dorcas, Wallace, Geitz, Oswin, Renault and Harken. The hand of the Sacaen woman moved from her chin to her temples.

"I must admit, that's really an _awesome_ cast you gathered there. _Really._"

"You're not big of a help here, are you? Just go already!"

"Well, that's true: it's not _my_ problem here…", Hector said with an enormous grin while walking away before Lyn would probably scratch or slice him to death in her fury. The next moment, Eliwood joined her.

"Have you made a choice?"

"No, still working on it. … … well, it's… how should I say it? It's just…"

"If I may help you… why don't you start with sorting out those who are definitely too young to be your father?"

Lyn remained silent for about five seconds. That advice just now had been just… too obvious. Far too obvious… … why the heck hadn't she thought of it?

"Sain, Kent, Bartre, Dorcas, Geitz, Harken… sorry for taking your time." She nodded, signalling that they were free to go.

"You can take my time and more whenever you want, my fair Lady Lyndis! Why don't we spend our dear time together in… aaah, no! Nooooooo!" Poor Sain… he just got dragged away by Dorcas and Kent who nodded silently to each other before their noble deed.

Now only five people remained… and one of those five just stood rooted to the spot, not moving an inch and looking rather… speechless. Did he become a statue? This person was none other than Oswin. He just… no… how old did she think he was? He was still in his thirties! And now, he was standing side by side with those considered the oldest out of the army! Why… why? And no one even complained! He was in his thirties… **Thirties!**

Lyn couldn't possibly know that right now, she had just broken the pride and will of a normally self-confident and experienced man.

"What? You really want me to perform in this play? But I have important things to attend to! My goods are gone if I don't keep an eye on them! We have thieves in our army who just wait for this opportunity to… aah! Hold it! Give it back!" Well… now only four were left. Merlinus ran as fast as he could to his wagon. Matthew only held up his hands, showing that he didn't take anything. Additionally, he put on a _very_ innocent look.

"Lady Lyndis, I'm honored, but-" "WAHAHAHA!" Marcus was cut off right in the middle of his sentence by a very penetrating laugh. Wallace moved over to Lyn, placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Lady Lyndis! No one is better suited to be your father than I! I knew your father and I know the values of the knights of Caelin better than anyone! I… I am so honored that you, my Lady Lyndis, thought of me as a father… I… I…" Wallace nearly cried before kneeling down – that looked _really_ awkward… - and taking the hand of Lyn. "Hereby, I swear that I will be a good father to you and that I will protect you from any harm!"

"Ah, uhm… … t-thank you, Wallace… … I guess…"

[Now]

Yeah. She remembered now. That's how it happened. And now she was stuck with an overprotective 'father' who didn't behave even a bit like the one described in the play's script.

She didn't even want to imagine how disappointed those kids were… .

Lyn glanced over to the 'audience', only to be surprised. Well, they…

"Yeah, that's how a father should be!"  
"Only a strong and reliable man can be a good husband to such a fair maiden!"  
"You sound like an adult…"  
"Go! Go!"

"Ha! I have these dear little children as my backbone! Gaston, do you really want to marry MY daughter?"

"Uh, well…" Eliwood looked at his textbook. Gaston was described as a self-assured, selfish and somehow stupid man who was a hunter, so… . He cleared his throat, tried to look manlier than ever and… … creased his brow. Wait… this passage wasn't even in the script! He… he had to improvise… .

"I, uh… ahem! Of course!"

"Hu? So you really want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"… reeeaaaally?"

"… y-yes?"

"Ha! So then, everything's fine! You can ma-"

"H-Hold it, Wall- I mean, father! Isn't it too, uh… soon?" Lyn signaled her 'father' to take a look at the script.

"What? You want me to… … … hm… bah! That script is laughable! Lord Eliwood is a fine man, why don't you just marry him? And besides: who is responsible for this ridiculous thing?" Lyn shoved him with his elbow, nodding to the kids. Little sobs were heard, while some of the kids only glared angrily at the big knight.

"Uh, uhm, I mean… … what does the textbook say? Let me see… … … wait… I-I deeply apologize, Lady Lyndis!" It seemed that Wallace just realized that nothing of what he said was written in the textbook. Lyn only sighed.

"Why don't we just skip this scene?"

Meanwhile… .

A young pegasus knight was seen shivering while her lips trembled… as well as her whole body. She… she… she didn't want to take part in the play! If she were only to stand by Lyn's side everything would be alright, but she had to… to… she didn't want it! Someone, just someone… someone had to help her!

Who was this mysterious pegasus knight? And why was she shivering in fear? And why were there kids over the whole place?


End file.
